


Promise Proposal

by UkeBaby



Category: Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Recess proposal, Rinharu as kids, kid AU, rinharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UkeBaby/pseuds/UkeBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rinharu kid AU, where Rin proposes to Haru. It's natural, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! It's me again, please give criticism down below to help me improve!

Recess was a time where kids would play. Or just hang out. So why in the world was Rin standing infront of Haru, dipping down to one knee?

"Haru, I have a very important question to ask you, okay?" Rin said, looking up at Haru with a determined gleam in his eyes.

"Okay." Was Haru's only, quiet response. Rin took a deep breath, before he took out a small, black box with a lopsided heart drawn onto the top. Rin slowly opened it, and his mouth opened as he asked,

"Haru, will you marry me?" And Haru was shocked. For once he was at a standstill. They were only kids, why was he doing such an adult thing? Haru looked away, and Rin seemed to just slightly loose hope. But he'd give it a moment.

"Y-yes..." Haru's response was too quiet. You'd only be able to hear it if you paid close attention. But Rin heard, and his face lit up. Maybe a bit sloppily, he got the ring out of the box, and took Haru's finger, and managed to easily slip the ring onto his finger. Haru glanced at the ring, and blinked.

"A Sakura pedal?" He questioned. Rin nodded, and stood up, brushing his knee from the dirt that collected on his pants.

"Hey, Haru." Rin spoke a bit too quick for Haru to get a response, because all of a sudden he felt lips on his cheek. Haru's face flushed at that.

"Thanks, Haru!" Rin smiled when he spoke. Typical of him. "Hey, can you make a promise to me?" And his tone was serious, arms around Haru's shoulders.

"Sure." Haru mumbled.

"Promise me that we'll never forget each other, and that we'll always be close, okay?"

"I promise." And then, another kiss. Planted directly on Haru's lips.


End file.
